Broken
by nickie083100
Summary: 'Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had i known how to save a life.' Xion talks to Roxas about there broken relationship that they had.


**Broken**

'_**Step one: You say we need to talk, he walks, you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiled politely back at you, you stare politely right on through.'**_

I was sitting with Roxas, who was just glaring at me. I wanted to cry, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the glare, I didn't want it to be a glare, I wanted it to be a smile, but I just sat there, a warm cup of tea in my hands. We sat there for a while, and I just stared at the window next to me, but he just glared at me. I felt like he was bearing down on me, like he was angry with me. Okay, well, he was angry with me.

'_**Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came.'**_

Then I opened my mouth.

"Look, I know you are mad at me, Roxas, I'm mad at you also, so just know you aren't the only one here who wants to leave." I said, my neck hurting because I'm trying to hold in my tears. He looked away from me.

"Can we just get this over with, I need to be somewhere." He said, and I slammed my hands on the small table in front of us.

"That's exactly why we're here!" I screamed at him, and he looked scared. I sat down, my head away from his. I didn't want to look at him.

"Okay, let me make this quick, Xion, I need to be at Axel's house in an hour, okay?" he asked, and I just smiled a sarcastic smile.

"You won't leave, Roxas, not like so many other times." I said, a tear running down my face. He looked surprised, but he didn't say anything.

'_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.'**_

It was me who made the mistake, and I lost him. We were so close when we were children, and we were close even in the beginning of high school, but we lost touch, and I was trying to save it.

"What is this about?" he asked, glaring at me again.

"You, Roxas, it's about you." I said simply.

"What about me?" he asked, and I looked at him in his eyes. The ones I fell in love with.

"What happened to you? We were best friends, now we don't even talk to each other, and when we do talk to each other it's to say 'get out of my way'." I told him. He knew he changed, Axel knew he changed, his brother Sora knew he changed, but most importantly, I knew he changed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, not looking at me.

"Don't lie to yourself, Roxas. You know something happened to you. Everyone can see it." I said, looking at his face, he had tear stained cheeks.

'_**Let him know that you know best, because after all, you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along, and pray to god he hears you, and you pray to god he hears you. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.**_

"Nothing happened to me, Xion. I know what I'm telling you. I'm me, you just can't exept that anymore." He said, tears falling.

"Don't lie to yourself, it won't do you any good. We all know you changed, Roxas. Me, Sora, Axel. Everybody."I said.

"Then tell me when, exactly, did I start to change!" he yelled, looking down, his bangs covering his face.

"When you told us that you were moving out of your parents house." I said, remembering the day he told us the shocking news.

"_Look, you guys, I'm moving out of my parents house." Roxas told us. He was only eighteen, he didn't have anywhere to go._

"_B…Brother, why?" Sora asked him._

"_I just…I just want to leave." He said, Sora looked like he was going to cry._

"_Do you have anywhere to go?" Axel asked him, and he shook his head._

"_Well, you can stay with me." he said, and Roxas smiled._

"_Thanks, Axe." He said. I didnt say anything. I knew something happened to Roxas that day, he was different from then on._

That memory was the worst. Roxas shook his head.

"I just wanted to leave, Xion. I told you that." He said.

"And you think that after all the time we spent together, I would believe you?" I scoffed. He just stayed quiet.

"Exactly what I thought." I said. Roxas stood up.

"I don't need this, especially not from you." He said. I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Roxas, you didn't let me finish. I know you changed, but it was my fault for not saying anything then, and now, I'm regretting that I didn't say anything, because we could have still been best friends." I said, looking at him with my teary eyes. He looked shocked.

"Roxas, I'm sorry that I didn't help you. It was my fault, and now I don't have my best friend anymore." I started to cry, my head in his shoulder.

"I…I didn't know that…that I hurt you." He stuttered out.

"No, Roxas, I hurt you, and now you're gone. Your good spirit, gone. The way you smiled, gone. The way you made me…" I said, looking him in his eyes. "The way you made me love you, gone." I finished slowly. His face was…stunned. '_Why did I have to say that?'_ I thought to myself, and he surprised me. He kissed me, he had soft lips, I had always wanted that to happen.

"Xion, I'm sorry I hurt you." he said, kissing the top of my head. I was just hugging him, tears coming down, but they were tears of happiness this time.

"Roxas, I love you." I said, kissing him again. The broken relationship that we had was gone, I fixed it. I wasn't broken anymore.


End file.
